


Apologies

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to apologize even if it's not *technically* your fault...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on some spoiler pics from eps 401 and 402, so if you don't want to be spoiled at all, skip it until after those air. The story itself is complete fantasy and likely nowhere near what actually happens in the eps, it was just inspired by pics that are spoilers, so you've been warned. The spoilers are listed in the end notes, along with the link to the pics that inspired this.

Danny pressed against the door of the Marquis, gripping the arm rest and praying this wouldn't be the time the car actually tipped and rolled onto its side. "I hate you," Danny gritted out through his teeth. "I hate you so much."

"Relax, Danno," Steve said, as if he wasn't gripping the steering wheel and trying to keep the car on all four wheels with the sheer force of his mind.

"Relax?" Danny scoffed. "Relax, he says. What possible reason would I have not to relax? Could it be the fact that only three days ago you blew up my--"

"I didn't blow up your car."

"Okay, got my car blown up. Could that be why? Or maybe it's two whole days stuck in this death trap with you driving it like my Camaro--which is dead, Steven. And I don't want to die like my car."

"Nobody's going to die, Danny."

"Really? Tell that to my car. Oh wait. You can't. It's _dead_."

Steve took a deep breath and a sharp curve. "I'm sorry about the car, Danny. But I'm not the one who--"

"But you're the one who went--"

"If you bring up the waiting for backup thing one more time--"

"Steven, how often do I tell--"

"Every time you open your mouth the last two days. Backup would not have stopped the--"

"That is not the point! If we had waited, we would not have gotten blown up. We would've been further back, and--"

"And they would've gotten away. Did they get away, Danny?"

"No, but that's not the point. The--"

"No, that _is_ the point. Our job is to get the suspects. Sometimes we have to sacrifice phones or clothes or cars--"

"Did you just compare my Camaro to a pair of cargo pants?"

Steve slammed on the brakes and Danny pushed against the dash to keep his head from colliding with the dash, because of course the seatbelt was absolute shit at keeping him against the seat. He was surprised it even kept him _in_ the seat.

"There! Rodriguez!" Steve said, pointing out the window at their suspect, on foot now. Steve jumped out of the car, Danny right behind, running after Rodriguez before he could get away and set another fire.

Though if he did, Danny desperately hoped it was to Steve's car.

***

"I am never riding in that thing with you again," Danny said as he shoved the door open. It always stuck on him, though Steve swore that it never did that to anyone else. 

"For the last time, Danny, the car does not hate you."

"It does," Danny insisted, pulling Rodriguez none too gently out of the back of the car. "It despises me," Danny continued as they led Rodriguez into HQ. "If it had the ability to start itself, it would run over me."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Really? That's your argument--my car wants to be Christine?"

"I don't know, is there a chance Stephen King owned it and was inspired?"

"Seriously?" Steve held the door as Danny shoved Rodriguez through it. "You need to stop watching late night horror movies."

"Whatever." Danny pushed through the glass doors and headed for the stairs to the rendition room, Steve close behind. "I'm just saying your car is out to get me."

Danny pushed Rodriguez into the rendition room and towards the chair, where he sat gingerly, mindful of the cuffs. "So," Danny said to Rodriguez, "tell us about the fires in Waimanalo."

"Are you sure you two wouldn't rather continue your argument?" Rodriguez asked with a smug grin.

"Shut up," Danny and Steve said at the same time.

"I can't talk and shut up at the same time, haole," Rodriguez said, smirking at Danny.

Before Danny could respond, Steve leaned in until he was in Rodriguez's face. "Call him that again and I'll make you wish we'd shot you."

Rodriguez stared Steve down for a moment before shrinking in his seat just a little. "Yes, sir," he muttered at last.

"Good." Steve straightened. "Now tell us about the fires."

It didn't bother Danny that the guy started talking immediately out of fear of Steve.

Much.

***  
Danny rubbed his eyes as he walked back into HQ. Rodriguez had been turned over to HPD and properly booked--though Steve had apparently developed enough self-preservation not to tell Danny to do that in so many words this time. 

And under threat of death, Danny would never admit he missed the phrase when he didn't hear it.

Steve had disappeared after getting Rodriguez's confession. Danny checked Steve's office and the bullpen, but there was no sign of him. As he was Danny's ride home, this was a problem.

Not that Danny was in any kind of a hurry to get into that car. He might've been joking about Christine, but he was still convinced the car kind of hated him. But, hate him or not, that car was his only ride home, unless he wanted to spend a small fortune on a cab.

A call to Steve's cell ended up in voicemail, so Danny went to his office to wait. He was almost to the desk when he saw the small box with a red bow on top sitting there, right in the middle of his desk.

He picked it up and looked around, doing a complete 360, but saw no one. Chin and Kono had been heading home when Danny had left with Rodriguez, so he wasn't really expecting anyone, but then there was a box on his desk. Someone had to have left it.

But given that the last time he'd found a present on his desk it had been from Steve, and the fact that Steve knew Danny was pissed at him, he could guess who. Danny lifted the lid carefully, blinking a few times at the contents.

Keys.

No, not just any keys. Camaro keys.

And not his old keys to his poor, dead car. These were brand new.

So if the keys were in here, then the car must be....

He hurried out of the building, hitting the lock button as soon as he was on the sidewalk. A chirp in the parking lot made him hit it again, and yes, the key fob in his hand was most definitely made for that new black Camaro sitting in the lot. 

Danny approached the sleek beauty carefully, admiring the angles and how the sun glinted off the polished metal. He'd loved his silver one, but he had to admit this one was gorgeous, too. He circled it, savoring the view from every angle, running a hand down the length of the driver's side as he finished his inspection.

He leaned on the car and looked around, knowing Steve had to be near. He wouldn't do this without being there to watch. It took only a few seconds to spot him, skulking by a tree, the usual frown lines between his eyebrows so pronounced they were visible even at a distance.

Danny raised an eyebrow at him and jerked his head in the universal symbol for 'get your ass over here.'

Steve crossed the lot slowly to stand in front of Danny, saying nothing, waiting, no doubt, to see what Danny's reaction would be.

"You bought me a car."

Steve shifted his feet. "Well, technically the state of Hawaii bought you a car, seeing as how it was kind of responsible for the demolition of your last one."

"But you went out and bought me a car."

"More or less...." He sounded uncertain, as if he was ready to blame someone else if Danny didn't like it.

Danny put a hand on Steve's arm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Steve said with a slight nod. "I'm sorry I didn't have it sooner. They had to outfit it for the job, and it was the weekend."

"You didn't flash your badge and demand it immediately in the governor's name?" Danny said with mock surprise.

Steve's slightly guilty look made his words almost unnecessary when he said, "I did, but the guy said unless the governor was going to personally fly his entire staff back from their teambuilding exercise on Kauai, there was no way I could have it until today."

"The governor would never go for that," Danny said, studying Steve's face for a moment before adding, "which you know because you asked."

Steve shrugged. "I might've dropped a hint or two."

"What am I going to do with you?" Danny said, shaking his head. 

"So am I forgiven?"

Danny pretended to consider it for a moment. "Forgiven, yes," he said finally. "Forgotten...."

Steve laughed. "I knew better than to hope for that."

"Anyway, as long as you don't destroy Gina here--"

"Gina?"

Danny nodded at the car. "Sam tried to get me to name the old Camaro, and I refused, and look what happened. I figure if I name her, maybe I'll have better luck."

"Gina?"

"Tommy and Gina?" At Steve's blank look, Danny added, "Living on a Prayer? Bon Jovi?" Steve still looked lost. "Oh my God, I am giving you a rock education if it's the last thing I do."

"I suppose I owe you that opportunity, at least," Steve said.

"Damn right you do. Let's go and we can get that started."

As Danny was pushing off the car, Steve grabbed the keys from his hand. "Hey, wait a second!" Danny protested. " _My_ car!"

"Yeah," Steve said, already halfway to the driver's seat, "but I need to be sure she handles okay. She has to be worthy of you, Danno."

Danny watched him get into the driver's seat, shaking his head for a moment before getting into the passenger seat. "Just so we're clear," Danny said, putting his seatbelt on as Steve pulled out of the lot, "if I don't get a chance to see how she handles for myself, you're not getting any handling at all tonight."

Steve cleared his throat. "Maybe you should drive her home from dinner."

"That's the best idea you've had yet."

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> First there were pictures of the Camaro on fire, front to back, around the time there was mention of the Marquis being spruced up. Then pics of a black Camaro appeared. Then [these pictures](http://fyantagonist.tumblr.com/post/57120398473/alex-oloughlin-and-scott-caan-on-the-hawaii-5-0) surfaced. I made up the rest. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
